


Among The Fireflies

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Levi and Nico camp out in the woods and discuss whether to start over or stay friends.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Among The Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone to Deadly Admirer.
> 
> This work is not betae'd. Please respect my work with love and kindness.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

The warm summer evening illuminated the glow of a full moon.

  
  
  


Two figures were casually strolling along near the water’s edge, their choice in clothing kept the tiny bit of wind away. 

  
  


“ Thank you for bringing us out here. I had a great time and to be honest I never actually camped out before since I was seven. “ Levi said while standing close with Nico.

  
  
  


They needed a mini vacation which Bailey agreed as long they kept in touch about anyone who breach the rule of social distancing. Breaking away from the craziness of the city, they drove out to Deception Pass State Park and it was a last minute booking for the first week of summer break.

  
  
  


“ So how’s your family doing? “

“ They’re doing good. My parents including my sister plus me are talking every day. How have you been holding up? “

  
  
  


“ I’ve been doing okay. I have been thinking about that day in court, I can’t believe that woman who was stalking you for two years vowed to get out. “

  
  
  


“ It’s insane how much she knew about me. She believes that we’re in love and yes there were others before we met but I can’t deny what I feel for you. “ 

  
  
  


The warm red-orange light from the fire illuminated Levi’s flushed face. His cheeks burned at Nico’s statement.

“ When I first met you, I thought it was going to be another work fling but it was not. I truly never felt anything like this in all of my years. “

  
  
  


“ Really? I thought you said that you’re not good at expressing your feelings. It’s fantastic that you took time for yourself to spiritually reflect and focus on what you truly desire. “

  
  
  


Nico smiled and said “ Yeah I’m glad I did and I am not wasting another moment. “ 

  
  
  


Before Levi could respond back, Nico’s face leaned closer, his lips an inch away from kissing his ex. He whispered asking “ Is it okay that I kiss you? You can decide if you want to end this or go further, it’s up to you. “

  
  
  
  


He thought about it for a few moments replying with “ Yes..you can. “

  
  
  


Nico leaned in and lightly placed a soft kiss on Levi’s right cheek. It felt tender and comforting basking him in a warm blanket of care. 

  
  
  


He pulled away but kept himself close to his ex while admiring the beauty of the moonlight cascading the land in a gentle glow. 

“ Do you wanna roast marshmallows? I can show you how. “ Levi said, his head resting on Nico’s right shoulder. 

  
  
  


“ Sure, I'd love to. “

  
  
  


After grabbing the necessary items from the inside of a backpack that he secretly packed, Levi emerged with the ingredients jumbling in his arms.

  
  


He sat down next to Nico on the dried tree log before getting to work on showing Nico how to roast a s’more. 

  
  


“ First you take the graham. You stick the chocolate on the graham. Second you roast the mallow, and when the mallow is flamin, then you stick them on the chocolate. Lastly, you cover it with the other end. “ 

  
  


Levi handed the s'more to Ncio who took a huge bite of the scrumptious treat. He chewed but did not notice the small blob of chocolate on his bottom lip. Levi however did notice and wiped away the chocolate with his thumb and quickly pulled himself away in embarrassment. 

  
  


“ I uh..you had a little something, dang it I am so sorry. “

  
  
  


“ There’s no need to apologize Levi. It’s okay. “ Nico playfully booped Levi’s nose.

  
  
  


“ I’ve always wondered what would’ve happened if we met under different circumstances. Would your feelings for me change? “

  
  
  


Ncio blinked twice when he heard the question.  _ What should I say? Be honest.  _

  
  
  


“ Levi, what I feel for you will never change. Hell whether it's this life or some alternate dimension..I will come back to you no matter what. “

  
  
  


Tears welled up in Levi’s eyes. He could not believe what he had heard, he had to be dreaming.

He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, smothering his tear stained face into his ex’s shirt and not caring if it was lathered with evidence of his feelings.

  
  
  


“ You're too good for me and I don’t deserve you sometimes Nico Kim. “

  
  
  


The taller man embraced him back and did not want to let go from him. Nico laid his head on Levi’s curls inhaling the soft cotton scent he loved. 

  
  
  
  


“ How about taking a real vacation one day? I’m thinking of flying to Seoul, see my family again and you should come too. “

  
  
  


“ Really? I might take you up on that. “

  
  
  
  


Nico realized that he needed to take care of himself first before moving forward and wanting to start anew.

  
  
  
  


And whenever it does, he hopes Levi will be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be planning on writing a sequel to Deadly Admirer.
> 
> Please stay safe out there.


End file.
